NONE
Research and development of this invention and Application have not been federally sponsored, and no rights are given under any Federal program.
NOT APPLICABLE
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic pots, in general, and, to cosmetic dispensers which contain cosmetic substances such as rouges, blushes, pressed powders, balms, eyeliner/eyebrow coloring, skin treatments, and the like, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, such cosmetics pots generally take the form of double-walled jars having continuous thread finishes, and fitted with screw caps. Oftentimes constructed to have multiple compartments (to contain an additional applicator brush and/or a mirror, for example), such cosmetic pots are typically constructed of plastic in an attempt to present a smooth and polished exterior appearance.
As is also well known, such cosmetic pots could include some type of fastenerxe2x80x94such as a hingexe2x80x94to align a proper orientation between the cover or cap and the container lip. As it is recognized that the appearance of the final package is an important factor in promoting sales and consumer acceptance, those constructions in which the cover is externally hinged to the container base have been noted, to detract from the otherwise smooth and polished appearance of the container. In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, however, a new and improved cosmetic pot having a hinged cover is described, which is devoid of any exposure of the hinge with the basexe2x80x94or of any other structural detail which is not related to the mechanics required for the opening or closing of the final cosmetic container construction.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved plastic cosmetic pot container characterized in this manner, and with as few a number of separate parts as is possible.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a cosmetic container of plastic, which can be economically fabricated in simple molds.
It is another objection of the present invention to provide a plastic cosmetic container exhibiting these features, in which the opening and closing of the container is especially easy for a consumer to control, thereby enhancing the marketability of the cosmetic pot product.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a cosmetic container in which the cover is hinged to the product reservoir, essentially within the container base rather than externally, so as to hide the hinge coupling from view.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a xe2x80x9chidden hinge couplingxe2x80x9d for a cosmetic pot container, whether or not the cosmetic pot includes other dispensing compartments for applicator brushes, mirrors, etc. beyond the commonly contained cosmetic substances of rouge, blush powder, balm, eyeliner and eyelid coloring, and skin treatments, for example, and whether or not the cover is transparent to allow viewing of the cosmetic substances carried within.
Thus, and as will be seen, the cosmetic pot of the invention includes a base, a cover, and a product reservoirxe2x80x94which, when the pot is to be fabricated from plastic, can each be molded, traditionally to be circular or like compatible cross-sections. Circumferentially located around the internal wall of the base are a groove and shelf extending about its periphery interrupted only by a limited vertical doorway in the side wall.
The product reservoir, on the other hand, is of a compatible geometrical configuration, including a transverse member to rest on the shelf within the base, and a projecting ring that snaps within the groove of the base to be secured. Like the base, the main body portion of the product reservoir also includes a vertically oriented doorway or interruption in the wall, so that there is a corresponding alignment with the doorway of the base during assembly.
The cover of the cosmetic pot is dimensioned to fit over and seal the product reservoir and includes a projection extending downwardly from its underside to couple with a pair of walls which likewise extend downwardly from the underside of the product reservoir. With those downwardly extending walls from the product reservoir further coupling by a press-fit with a pair of walls extending upwardly from the base on either side of its vertically provided doorway, the product reservoir becomes secure within the base. With the downward projection from the cover connecting with the walls of the product reservoir by xe2x80x9cdetent couplingxe2x80x9d, the resulting hinge becomes pivotable about an axis inwardly of the fully assembled cosmetic container.
As will become clear from the following description, with the cover closed over the product reservoir, the resulting hinge is unobservable, and all that a consumer would see are the defining lines of the vertical doorway in the base. A completely finished appearance is thus exhibited by the cosmetic pot.